Acnologia the Behemoth
Acnologia the Behemoth (アクノロギアのビヒモス Akunorogia no bihimosu) or his former codename; "Numbuh Hatred" is the Counterpart of the Fairy Tail version of Acnologia from Planet Mahō. He is a former Kings Next Door Operative. He is the Destructive Member of the Galactic Eggman Empire and was a partner of Senna Kyoudou. Appearance Current= In Human Form, Acnologia is a muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Acnologia dons a high collared, black cloak (which also bears his draconian markings), sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his upper arms and baggy pants that are decorated the same as the most article of clothing from the Ninja King. As a Child, when he is the Kings Next Door Operative, Acnologia wears a white-striped blue shirt, red cap, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. |-|Behemoth Form= In Behemoth Form, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. Personality Despite his Personality, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Shinobi, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In Operation A.R.M.A.D.A, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one. However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery, as even with one arm he, according to Zeref, has the power to rule the world yet elects not to do so. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. Ultimately, in a form of irony, despite his inherent hatred for humanity, Acnologia prefers to take on the shape of his old human form in casual instances. Abilities ;Immense Strength :Given his immense size, Acnologia is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. ;Immense Durability :Acnologia is capable of shrugging off attacks from very powerful Mages, Jedi and other warriors, such as Paul Gekko the Jinchūriki, Bianca and Cree Gekko. ;Flight :In his Behemoth form, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. ;Manipulation Immunity :Described by Numbuh Fleet, Acnologia is immune to the KND's 20x40 Technology, even in the form of Bazookas, Tanks, Bombers, and Gundams etc. ;Shape-Shifting :Despite the use of Magic, Acnologia is to shape shift into his different forms, like a human form, or a Dragon. History Fan-made= =Early Life= Born from Yuki Skywalker, Acnologia was known to every Kings Next Door Operative as "Numbuh Hatred". He gives Paul his hat for being proud of him in Operation F.L.E.E.T. When He turned thirteen, at which point, when escaped decommissioning by the Kids Next Door, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Shinobi in the village of Knothole leaving one survived known as Kuki Gekko. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the "Dragon Ruler Festival". =Operation A.R.M.A.D.A= Before Operation A.R.M.A.D.A began, Acnologia accepts Senna Kyoudou as his partner and does so at an undisclosed rocky terrain, albeit in his human form due to shape-shifting powers. With Senna Kyoudou, Toshiya Gekko and Dr. Eggman deployed to invade the Kings Next Door's Treehouse, He was known to break the roof to attack Sectors 1-4 and sees Numbuh Fleet as his aunt. Acknowledging the Rebels Next Door as his enemy, Acnologia speaks to Numbuh Fleet citing his displeasure at the existence of the Rebel Alliance; he ends his comment by saying that he will slay the Kids Next Door. |-|Anime= =Early Life= Born over 400 years ago, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. For many years, Acnologia roamed Earth Land, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country. At some point in time, Acnologia ran into Gildarts Clive when the S-Class Mage was on his "100-year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an unspecified organ, leaving him to die, before flying away. Gildarts, however, managed to survive, albeit with difficulty, leaving him as the first human to ever see Acnologia and live to tell the tale. =Tenrou Island= Seemingly beaconed by Zeref, Acnologia arrives on Tenrou Island, wreaking destruction in his wake. Sensing the destructive capabilities the Black Dragon possesses, Makarov enters Giant Mode, attempting to hold the Dragon at bay to allow the other members of Fairy Tail to escape. After a brief struggle, Acnologia, taking advantage of Makarov's previous injuries, knocks the Guild Master to the ground, pummeling him with his claws. Just as he is about to kill Makarov, Natsu latches onto Acnologia, preventing the killing blow. Despite Acnologia's attempt to rid himself of Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer remains latched onto the Black Dragon's scales, demanding that he leave their Master alone. Led by Erza, the other members of Fairy Tail return, aiding Natsu in his assault against the Dragon. As Gildarts notes that Acnologia is simply toying with them all, the Dragon flies into the air, and then proceeds to seemingly obliterate Tenrou Island with his Dragon's Roar. After the deed is done, Acnologia soars off into the distance. =Tartaros arc= Acnologia appears one more time at the ruins of Cube where the battle between Fairy Tail Mages and Tartaros takes place. As he nears his destination, both Mages and the Demons take notice of his presence. Effortlessly, Acnologia creates huge explosions with his breath, as well as shockwaves with his wings alone, much to the Mages' despair. He approaches Mard Geer and the Demon deduces that the Black Dragon is after E.N.D. However, Acnologia's rampage is temporarily interrupted, as Igneel, released from within Natsu's body, attacks him, with an intention to stop his rampage. Acnologia and Igneel begin to clash, while all the Mages below watch in horror and awe. After Natsu jumps on Igneel, the latter fires a huge flame blast towards Acnologia, although the beast easily shrugs off the attack and comes out of it unscathed. Acnologia is then later punched by Igneels' version of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, however he shrugs this attack off as well. Shortly thereafter, taking advantage of Igneel's worry for Natsu, Acnologia fires a Dragon's Roar at his opponent's head, but misses. Acknowledging Igneel as his enemy, Acnologia speaks to him, citing his displeasure at the existence of Dragons; he ends his comment by saying that he will slay Igneel. As the fight goes on, Acnologia tells Igneel that he won't escape. However, the latter explains that he didn't intend to run, and that he moved so that he can fight without holding back, in order to defeat the other creature. Acnologia, however, says that it won't be a simple defeat, but a one-sided obliteration.28 Later as the Face bombs across the continent begin to detonate, Acnologia is sent plummeting towards the earth extremely wounded, much to everyone's surprise. His body is then used as a victory stand by Igneel, who announces the arrival of the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents to stop the mighty threat of the Magic Pulse Bomb. Acnologia doesn't stay down for long though, as he slashes out at Igneel and takes their battle back up into the sky. There, he questions Igneel's motives for having the other Dragons hide inside their foster Dragon Slayer children, and, when Igneel asks if he is scared of E.N.D. reviving, berates the Fire Dragon and declares that all he wants is utter destruction. Acnologia quickly overwhelms Igneel and repeatedly crushes his torso with his claws whilst screaming about destruction; he also derides the Dragon for being the Fire Dragon King yet not being able to fight equally with him and continues his relentless assault. Acnologia is then quickly overtaken by Igneel and loses his left arm, however in return, Acnologia destroys nearly the entire left half of Igneel's torso and then kills him with his Dragon's Roar. With his arm gone and his target slain, Acnologia then leaves Magnolia. =Avatar= One year after losing his arm to Igneel, Acnologia accepts Zeref's proposal to meet, and does so at an undisclosed rocky terrain, albeit in his human form instead of as a Dragon. Acnologia asks what Zeref wants; however, he is met with curiosity, as Zeref points out that Acnologia could rule the world with his power if he wished, calling his motives unfathomable. Acnologia, however, says the same of Zeref's motives. He then listens as Zeref tells him that he will not join or fight against Acnologia; rather, he will kill Acnologia along with everyone else in the world. He further implies that Acnologia has been waiting for someone to give him a true challenge and Zeref claims that he will gladly take on the role of challenger for Acnologia. Acnologia then gives a sly grin as Zeref tells him to wait for the ultimate clash between human, Dragon, and immortal to approach. =Alvarez Empire= Still residing in the cave where he and Zeref conversed last, Acnologia mentions that where his stolen arm was hurts; adding that he will destroy everything at the Dragon King Festival, he gets up and takes on his Dragon form, after which he shouts that he is the true "Dragon King". As he proclaims his supremacy, however, a shadow-like mass extends from where his left arm used to be. Slideshow Acnologia the Behemoth (2016).png|Human Form Acnologia the Behemoth; Beast Mode (2016).png|Beast Mode Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters